Mu Siyun
Mu Siyun (莫斯云) is the protagonist of Iron Ladies. He is the fleet admiral of Beiyang great fleet and harem of 3000 female soldiers to conquer the universe. Background He is born from planet Earth. His father was a cafeteria worker who had his legged blown up and set up a snack stand after he couldn't find any job. After graduating from university, he wasn't able to find any jobs for an year and his parents stop sending him money. Out of frustration he send his resume to Beiyang great fleet and regret it instantly. He had a girlfriend Shufen who dumped him for a wealthy person Zhang Ergou whose father is star fleets rear admiral. Appearance According to people he has average looks. He has light dark-blue spiky hair, blue eyes and sharp eyes. After becoming soul tier angel his hair become longer. By fusing with multiple entities his bodies appearances keeps changing. Personality Mu Siyun shown to be brave and strong willed individual who wont give up against any odds, even going against Himeko who was heaven tier angel, when he was only average person. He is the person who wouldn't get swayed by wealth or shrink from threats. He is also a decisive and calculating person. He is good at scheming against his enemies.To his enemies he is ruthless and wont hesitate to kill them. Because of this he is portrayed by media and others as evil, ruthless and perverted who is sleeping with 3000 harem everyday. He is kind and affectionate person to the people he loves, to point he wouldn't mind risking his life to save them and punish those who threaten them. He is concentrated person to strangers and different races and would help them if they are in trouble. But he hates people who are evil, misusing their power and enjoying the suffering of others. He has a strong political will and pride, as he was gutsy enough to post his opposition on political forums. But his pride was his weakness, he was prideful enough to refuse the lowest jobs, his family stopped sending money and living off as NEET before Ding Yuan took him. Plot Power and Abilities Natural Power and Abilities * Strong Soul : 'Mu Siyun has very strong soul that even Dragon Empress Devourer of Worlds couldn't dissolve it, instead, absorbed her will. * '''Strong Mental Will: ''Unlike other Tiers, who has reduced brain capabilities, he possessed nothing of the sort. * Tactical: '''He can use tactics, and plays upon '''Angel Gear : '''Mu Siyun is only one who could use angel gear despite being a man. * '''Enhanced Angel Physiology: As an soul tier angel he physiology is enhanced beyond normal angels condition. He could do things feats that are impossible for any normal angels to do it. * First Transformation Battle Mode: Mu Siyun becomes taller and have long sharp nails. He also have tight skinned scale like suit which shows his muscles. ** Metalfication: '''He can metallify his body and transform his body to create weapons. *** '''Metal Cutting Blades: '''He transforms his legs into mechanical blades. They can easily cut through *** '''Metal Shattering Scale Swords: '''By transforming his mechanical sword that can easily pierce the general of insect race which armor is tougher than metal planets material. ** '''Cloud Piercing Laughter: '''By reading his enemies biological data he can send a sound wave that shatter his enemies. The frequency of his sound wave only effect the intended enemies. *** '''Sound Hacking: '''It is shown that he can hack any technological object by sending sound wave. *** '''Sonar Detection: '''He can use sonar to scan his environment. ** '''Monstrous Dragon Cry: '''He created two gigantic cannons around his hip by absorbed Ding Yuan's nuclear holy blood and amplifying its combustion rate making it fifty thousand times stronger than Hiroshima bomb. By compressing it into few millimeters ray and firing it . * '''Soul Invasion: '''He can invade other living or non living organism souls and metallified them to his bidding. * '''Clairvoyance & Omniscient: '''He can gain information about any object, living and non-living organism and plan a counter attack. * '''Creation: '''He can use anything to create countless clones, sending his will on multiple fronts. 1520579838AyFoU39PBLMRGF1r.jpg|First Transformation 423413.jpg|Middest of creating metal cutting blades. Metal Cutting Blades.jpg|Metal Cutting Blades. 4234.jpg|Cutting through the insects using metal cutting blades. 12313123.jpg|Metal Shattering Scale Swords. 123123.jpg|Piercing through insect general. adfadf.jpg|Middest of using cloud piercing laughter. 23423423424.jpg|Cloud Piercing Laughter. 23423423423423.jpg|Disintegration of insect races through sound wave by cloud piercing laughter. afdsaf.jpg|Monstrous Dragon Cry. 23443.jpg|Middest of firing monstrous dragon cry. 1313123.jpg|Monstrous Dragon Cry is beng fired inside Insect Queen. 24d2.jpg|Death of Insect Queen by monstrous dragon cry. 2343243.jpg|Activating clairvoyance & omniscient. '''Soul Soldiers After inheriting Dragon Empress Devourer of Worlds powers and becoming soul tier angel Mu Siyun has access to several soul soldiers while his main body soul remind same. These souls are power beings who were devoured by Dragon Empress Devourer of Worlds and turned into weapon and erasing their consciousness. * His first soul soldier was from god race. Trivia * He is the only one who has the bachelors degree in the Beiyang fleet. * He is majored in political history. * At some point in college life his counselor threaten to take his class credits. * He couldn't find any job because he didn't yield when recruiters threatened him with unspoken rules. * He might be rich as Kunlun fleet admiral after capturing insect planet. * He is more favored by females than males in social media. 'Gallery' ' MS OF 2.jpg|Mu Siyun Close Up. 1520579894wdjx-8s2ZWQOxS9o.jpg|Mu Siyun MS and Dy.jpg|Mu Siyun and Ding Yuan MS OF 3.jpg|Mu Siyun 2 ' Category:Characters